


When the colors meet for the first time

by Linola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A litlle, Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Bottom Harry Potter, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drarry, Dray Malfoy - Freeform, Eyes, F/F, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Harley Potter - Freeform, I beg you if you know me don't read that, In Love, Kink Shaming, Kinky, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, No Bra, Orgasm Control, Porn, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Top Draco Malfoy, Vaginal Sex, With A Little Bit Of Plot, biting kink, girls, mistress kink, no panties, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linola/pseuds/Linola
Summary: Harley has a crush on Dray since the first time she saw her. They're both painting at the same club, and when one day everyone leaved the place, the green and the silver really meet for the first time.This is a fem!Harry fem!Draco because I wanted to read more lesbian stuff here sooooI beg you, if you know me go away, don't read that shameless smut XD
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Harry is a Slut





	When the colors meet for the first time

# When the colors meet for the first time

## Chapter 1 :

### The shy girl and the bored one

It must be 5 hours now. The room had emptied throughout the afternoon, and there were only two young girls sitting in front of their easels.

The timid early evening light pierced through the windows, but they both knew it would not last.

The smaller of the two, Harley, a pretty brunette with curly and very long hair, tried in vain to concentrate on her painting, but her emerald eyes were still attracted by the bright white of her comrade's hair.

Dray.

She did not like to be called by her full name, so apart from her parents, everyone around her called her that.

Sarcastic, terribly grey-eyed and unreal white hair, Harley was quick to fall for her.

Looking down at her palette, and distractedly adjusting her skirt, whose length was at the edge of the uncomfortable, Harley sighed silently.

She knew well that she had no chance, being only a girl of interest, too small, with too dark hair, and whose only attraction was her eyes, which she had from her mother who she wore them beautifully well with her fiery hair.

Aside from a few slippery remarks of sarcasm, she and Dray had never directly interacted. Harley was content to observe it from afar, happy to see her flourish in painting, far from being home to the airs far too strict to be comfortable ...

Mixing her green with a little more yellow, the brunette glanced at the object of her thoughts without being able to help herself, and startled when she crossed her silvery gaze.

With her head down, and already feeling her cheeks burning her face, Harley missed the intrigued look on Dray's face, as she heard her belongings.

For her part, the ice princess, as some liked to call her, was bored firmly. Her parents had gone on a business-trip, and apart from an empty house, nothing was going to welcome her. Her best friend had even had the audacity to reject her invitation to sleep at home !

Not restraining an irritated sigh, Dray raised her head after closing perhaps a little too abruptly her box of paint, crossing the emerald gaze of little Potter. She could do nothing more than blink, the other having already turned her away, clearly embarrassed to have been caught in the act.

'Huh. Maybe not that boring this day'

She had never really paid attention to the little brunette with such pretty eyes before today, just knowing that she was very discreet and shy around the edges. The few times she had heard her was to slam one or two scathing lines to an illustrious stranger on the phone. 'An emotional capacity of a small spoon' was it ?

Displaying a devastating smile, the tall blonde got up and approached her comrade, wanting to convey her boredom.

“Hey ! Harley, right ?”

She tied her hands behind her back, her smile growing without her being able to prevent her by seeing her interlocutor startle and blink several times in her direction. It was cute, almost like an owl.

The brunette ends up nodding, looking confused and a little on her guard. Was it really that weird that she wanted to talk to him?

"That's it. Do you need anything, Dray ?”

The astonishingly syed and soft voice that was heard took the blonde by surprise. She liked Harley's way of saying her name. But she still did not meet her eyes.

Showing a small pout, she came to place her index finger under the chin of the smallest to gently raise her head, a few rebellious hairs of her fringe revealing a little better the two green jewels she possessed as prunes.

With a smile on her face, Dray entertained herself with her own colors, which stretched over her comrades' cheeks, and responded in a falsely authoritarian tone.

“I want you to look me in the eye.”

Once again, the Potter surprised her when she only briefly laid eyes on her lips, before planting her gaze in her own, executing her order without thinking about it.  
Oh, it was going to be so fun...

Harley, herself, was divided between dying of embarrassment at the closeness between her and her impossible crush, and the joy of finally being able to talk to her.  
She did not really understand what had happened in the pretty blonde's head, but was not going to complain.

"I like your eyes."

Harley narrowly regained a start, and pinched her lips a little, breaking eye contact. Oh. That is what it was all about.

Taking a short breath, she recited what she said to all those who had made a similar remark to her.

"Thank you, I got them from my mother."

This was what she was after all, a female carbon copy of her father, who had inherited her mother's eyes. Harley existed only in the shadow of her illustrious parents, and was not entitled to her own identity...

She raised her eyes, feeling Dray's index finger caress the top of her cheek very gently, before putting a strand of hair behind her embarrassingly colored ear.

"Um... But they are yours, aren't they? »

She felt her heart beat a little harder, and looked at the few months older with big eyes.

It must have been the first time she had received that kind of response.

"Oh," she said, very eloquently.

This seemed to amuse the other, since her shoulders were shaken for a moment with a silent laugh before the palm of her hand came to cover her own burning cheek.

Squeezing her fingers around the almost abandoned brush that still held, Harley stuttered.

"U-Uhm... D-Dray..?”

Responding only with a small 'Hum ?', the Malfoy stroked her thumb the surprisingly soft skin of the little brunette in front of her.

Harley's naturally dominated and shy attitude had awakened a fire in her, which was just waiting to be satisfied.

Leaving aside her comrade's fleshy lips, Dray plunged her silver prunes into the emeralds, and asked.

"Can I kiss you ?"

Ah. The brunette's redness was spreading all the way to her neck now. She was very keen to see how far they were going...

Harley had stopped breathing, it seemed, as her head was spinning a little. Dray's astonishingly light fragrance, combined with her unsettling words and her proximity, made her feel weird.

She closed her thighs a little more, and quickly nodded, not trusting her voice or her head to find an appropriate answer.

She did not want to think, not wake up and realize that everything was only the fruit of her imagination, as had already happened many nights.

The blonde leaned slowly, as if not to frighten her, and gently placed her lips against hers.

They soon moved, and Harley began to respond clumsily, having no experience in the field.

It was sweet, warm, and her belly writhed with happiness.

Dray recoiled sufficiently to give her a scorching glance, before approaching to kiss her again.

This time, it was more eager, and impatient. Soon the blonde's tongue came to titillate the edge of her lips, begging for the entrance, which Harley willingly tuned, opening her mouth almost immediately.

Dray's warm tongue began to travel the smallest space within her reach, the sweetness of earlier replaced by an impetuous need. Her hand previously on her cheek came to slip deliciously into her hair, while the second came to rest on her shoulder, her thumb playing on her collarbone visible from her white blouse.

Harley let a groan escape her, which only encouraged the greatest to continue. Not that she was complaining, far from it. A shiver of desire ran through her spine as a blonde locks grazed her cheek, and she shyly raised her hand to make her cling to Dray's own shirt.

The Malfoy smiled in the kiss, satisfied to have taken what looked like Harley's first kiss. An overwhelming desire to own the smallest plot of the frail girl, to subdue her, and to make her addicted to her, lit up..

It has never happened before, or at least never so strongly...

Biting a little harder than expected the lower lip of her future conquest, Dray pulled Harley's hair so that she leaned her head a little more, and was rewarded with another muffled moan.

Fuck it.

The hand on the smaller one shoulder landed on the girl's hip, causing her to get up and trip a little over the blonde, momentarily breaking the kiss.

Barely leaving her time to catch her breath, and briefly admiring Harley's debauched air, the Malfoy drew her close, pushing her to their art teacher's office, which she exases with an arm gesture.

She was not concerned about the noise she could cause, not concerned at all that she could be found.

Dray began to unbutton the top of the brunette, her already veiled look of desire darkening at the sight of the lack of bra.

Sticking her mouth close to Harley's ear, which she felt shivering under her, she left a kiss in her neck near her ear at this sensitive place.

Her hand, which did not take care of the pesky top, came to venture onto the thigh of her partner, who opened her legs nicely, and a growl escaped from her throat when she felt that little Harley was not  
wearing underwear here either.

In a voice made grave, she whispered in her ear.

"Here, would you be much more perverse than you let it show, my dear little whore ?”

The brunette's grip on Dray's top suddenly strengthened to these words, and she nodded shyly, not really daring to cross the eyes of her crush. Crush who was leaving pretty marks in her neck, and touching her everywhere except wherever she wanted.

Harley was sensitive to such words, but even in her wildest ways, she had never managed to imagine Dray saying the kind of dirty that made her feel so weak in the knees.

Her skirt soon met the ground, and she frowned, not liking to be the only one almost naked. As she reached out to unbutton Dray's top, Dray grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Tut-tut. You don't do anything without me telling you, honey.”

Harley blushed at the nickname, but given her already pronounced colors, she doubted that it would show.

Dray used the smaller one's shirt to tie her wrists above her head, effectively blocking them with one hand, while the other ventured to her submissive's quivering belly.

But receiving no other answer but a plaintive moan, she came to pull on Harley's ruffled hair.

“I told you something little slut. The least you can do is answer your mistress, um ?”

The girl's emerald prunes, already dilated by the excitement, only grew as Harley responded softly.

"Yes mistress, I'm sorry mistress...”

Dray smiled at her, and came to kiss her gently, her hand landing on her partner's hip, squeezing.

"You see when you want little whore."

Reaching the limits of her patience, Dray quickly unloaded her clothes, under the burning gaze of Harley that flowed on their teacher's desk without any shame, her thighs spread just for her, completely  
submissive.

The blonde quickly returns between the legs of the smallest, starting slow back and forth between their two clitoris soaked with excitement.

Harley moaned loudly a convincing ‘Mistress’ who sent burning peaks into Dray's lower belly. She accelerated the pace, whispering those words.

"You want the whole building to hear you moan under me, darling ? That our teacher comes back and finds you begging for an orgasm I would have refused you ? Whore.”

Her nails were deliciously thrusted into the generous flesh of Harley's thigh, which she held to better measure her angle, pressed to her. She tirelessly went back and forth, rubbing against this blood-soaked organ so wet that frictions let out obscene noises.

"You want him to have a boner when he sees you so helpless ? That the other girls touch each other when they look at you ? You're a perfect whore for that after all, princess.”

Her second hand was again lost in the hair of the brunette, who groaned non-stop, seeming to have forgotten all decency, her universe summed up in Dray, her body rubbing so sensually against her, and her words.

She was not going to last very long.

"M-Mistress.. I-I want to.. !”

Dray spanked the whore under her, who only moaned louder.

"You want..? Do you think that's a way to ask, little thing ?”

The blows of the kidneys she inflicted so wonderfully accelerated, and Harley tilted her head back, leaving free access to her neck, her wrists still viciously imprisoned in the bars of fabric.

"I-I'm begging you, mistress... L-let me come, please...” she moaned, the now erratic noises of their two clitoris rubbing against each other continued to be heard.

Dray manhandled Harley's lips and mouth, sensing that she too would soon come, before answering, short of breath, messy strokes of the kidneys.

"Very well little slut, I let you come as the bitch you are, begging and wet, ready to be fucked by anyone. Because you would take it, um ? The slightest dick, the slightest pussy that comes, that deigns to  
grow hard in front of you, and you'd let them take you, right ?”

She spanked her again, reveling in the noises Harley made. She was beautiful like that, lying on the desk of their teacher who left just 10 minutes ago, begging and so obedient.

"M-Mistress... D-Dray..!”

The blonde growled, giving her last moan muffled by the shoulder in which she had just bitten, enjoying as the little Harley under her moved her hips desperately.

The Potter's cry made her smile as the orgasm brought a wave of calm and welcome fatigue.

Harley breathed heavily, eyes half closed, her body completely relaxed. The last spasms passed, and she let herself a few seconds before quickly undoing her ties, placing a hesitant hand on the blond hair of the Malfoy completely collapsed on her.

The grey met the green, and they smiled. Dray came to kiss her slowly, gently caressing her cheek.

Very interesting day indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> Well.
> 
> If you want to see something in particular for the possible next chapters I may write it, so feel free to put it in the comments.  
> Have a wonderful day !
> 
> ~Chaos~


End file.
